


Atomwave Smut

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For amethyst_moodboards, a smutty atomwave artwork for you, I really hope you like it! Happy DCTV Secret Santa ^__^





	Atomwave Smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amethyst_moodboards](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amethyst_moodboards).




End file.
